


It Started at the Frat Party (Podfic)

by Dear_eponine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_eponine/pseuds/Dear_eponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin comes back at six-thirty Saturday morning, he has quite a story for Gwen. (An American college AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started at the Frat Party (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Started at the Frat Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86812) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> This is the first podfic I've done. Actually it's the first thing I've ever posted anywhere... :S  
> That being said, I don't think it turned out too badly. Let me know what you think please!  
> Also, if anyone knows where I can host files for streaming, help would be greatly appreciated C:

 

**Download/Listen** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gdv1q76hk0i6ldk/It+Started+at+the+Frat+Party.mp3) (SIZE 24.43 MBs)

**Length** : 26:41


End file.
